The Xackt Saga
by KonaMeerkatCafe
Summary: This is the story about an old friend you know, and his character everyone seemed to love. Prepare to feel emotional... feelings maybe, or the sense of adventure with confusing tragic twists. You will slowly learn the life of Xackt and what he didn't know about his past and what he does now.
1. Uncertain Hatred

Prologue.

In a wide dark area lies a creature on the floor. This creature is with crimson red fur, a fluffy tail and wears black clothing with a hood covering his head. It seems to be unconscious on the floor. . .  
It wakes up, finally. It seems to be a male and he looks exhausted like he has been asleep for decades. His ears were pretty long, they laid downwards on his back. The instant he rubs and opens his eyes, a faded color disappeared and was replaced with a faint yellow which shaped of the eyes of something reptile, bit of evil touch to it. He had an amount of hair covering his left eye as he was done rubbing his eyes and started looking around. Standing up, wobbling, he stared at his hands, and then took a look around the area.

He doesn't know who he is or where he was, starring at the floor with blank eyes. After several minutes, he started walking around. There were symbols and pillars, with more than 8 candles surrounding where he was laying. It seems he is inside an ancient tomb with a very high ceiling. From about 40 feet away was a huge stone door. The creature started walking slowly towards there, wondering where he was. Surprisingly, the tomb was pretty warm, the ground very hot as he walked. Within 7 minutes, he reaches the stone-wall looking door and sees it has been slightly opened. It is strange he though, that no one has been in sight yet. Was he put here by someone? Why is his mind blank with nothing to remember?  
Leaving the tomb, outside was a very windy desert, with so much dusty covering the air, but it was still possible to see through it. This creature did not want to stay, so he starts walking through the wind and sand into the unknown. "What am I even looking for, what am I doing?" This creature wonders forward.

Chapter 1 Starting. . .

Here begins a story after a past of sorrow. A lost past that has been forgotten. Abandoned. Erased you could say. But right now, we are to focus on... three figures.

In the unknown desert looking land, three figures wearing dark brown cloaks and masks with obscure scribbles, drawings on them. One of them is really big, probably 8 feet tall with a helmet more than a mask. His helmet seemed to be nailed into his skull. The others are 4 feet and wear simple strap-on masks. One of them seems to be complaining. Sounds like a female voice, this one has long black hair that is visible from the mask. She goes, "How long is this going to take, I can't stand this sand! My hair will get all messy from this". The other 4 feet figure keeps walking, ignoring her while the tall one sighs. "Yea, sure, say nothing.. you can't be enjoying this place though, seriou-" She stops walking. Zooming on her mask, then a loud disturbing fading in pin drop, she silently says, "In front of us, Cutte, the one we are looking for". Cutte is the other 4 feet figure, he has some of his hair covering the left side of his mask. Yes, he is male.

Cutte see a shadow through the windy sands and approaches the figure. "Well well, he is finally awake", says Cutte while he keeps walking closer. The shadow he is approaching is our crimson friend from the prologue. Cutte stops 20 feet from the crimson creature and points at him: "We've been looking for you my friend". The crimson looked confused. "What?.. who are you guys?", says the crimson creature. Cutte removes his mask and revealing his eyes. His face resembles of our crimson friend, but his fur was the color of lilac, bit of light purple. He shared the same hair style as crimson, and his eyes showed evil, black with a reptile-like yellow line, from up to down. "We are your friends", Cutte says, raising his paw at "Crimson". "We have been waiting for your awakening and now we must take you to our master". Crimson looks confused, he asks, "...Master?.. what do you want with me.. do you know my name.. who am I?". The female jumps in front of "Crimson" from above: "Your name, Haha, your name~ It's Xackt. Kinda weird if you ask me", The female says, poking the Crimsons nose. Ok, our main character is named Xackt.  
"Xackt.. Xackt.. my name, huh?" Xackt says to himself, then looking up at the tall figure behind Cutte and the female, then at Cutte again. "Yes, now, it is time to come with u-", Cutte stops with eye widened: "nghuuh!.. WHAT!", Cutte and the female back away with a leap while Cutte was covering his eyes. It appears smoke is coming from them. "Damn it, she's protected him, those eyes aren't one of our own!". The female goes into a fighting pose, bearing her claws out, showing she was not a human either. She starts ranting, "UGH! That rebel bitch is going to pay for messing with our plan!", she jumps but the 8 foot figure grabs her with its large hands, stopping her. "Hey, what are you doing, Ecnart!?" the female yells. Cutte sighs and stands up: "No, he is right, you back off, we'll catch him", Cutte says as he puts his mask back on, sounding bit distressed.

"What.. catch me?", Xackt looked scared, he started rubbing his eyes as they were in pain and everything looked blurry. Cutte put on his mask again and started charging at Xackt, then grabs him by the throat with one claw, and the other claw, pointing a scalpel at him: "You are coming with us". Cutte licks the scalpel, it had some strange looking liquid on it. "This should put you to sleep", Cutte says as he stabs Xackt's neck. Xackt starts yelling as his eyes went from blur to pure reptile-like yellow. He grabs Cutte's arm with one hand and the place where the scalpel hit his neck started bursting out blood. Cutte looked surprised: "What?.. he shouldn't be bleeding like that!". Five seconds later, out of surprised, the blood changed direction and aimed at Cutte, pushing him away like a super powered hose and damaging his arm that was holding scalpel. Xackt was free, looking confused as he stood up. The scalpel that Cutte put on him just leaked out of his neck and fell into the sand. "What the..ngh..what am I?", Xackt said, holding his neck, then looking at his paw with his blood. He seemed to stop bleeding through his neck already. Cutte looked frustrated, "Ecnart, attack & detain him!". The 8 foot figure appeared behind Xackt in seconds and punches him with his large fist, sending him over 40 feet away, rolling on the sandy ground. After the rolling stopped, Xackt tries to get up, but the pain was too much, with a large ringing in his head. Ecnart lands from above next to Xackt with Cutte on his shoulder, picking the crimson creature up and squeezing his body so he doesn't escape. Cutte's smile shows from his mask as his mouth wasn't covered, "Your a'hell lot of trouble I'm betting, so we are not taking any chances", he said as he punches Xackt in the face.

Suddenly, Xackt started growling quietly. He stared menacingly at both Cutte and Ecnart with the yellow demonic eyes that had appeared more clear and suddenly, turning into a tidal wave of red, resulting in them quickly backing away. The red wave stops and transforms in front of them, into a huge dragon-ferret-like creature with multiple eyes, with bones as arms. It roars at them with an aggravating noise, shaking the whole area. It was so immense, it causes the wind to seize and bits of sand on the ground to float into the air with tiny bits of of the creatures blood to mix with it. Cutte is frozen with fear, "Ec, g-get us Out, N-now! We are retreating".

Ecnart grabs Cutte and runs at a tremendous speed towards the female, grabbing her, then retreats from the creature that Xackt has become. "What... power.. its so..good, ha..haha", the female figure says to herself, looking at her paws, "He has so much hate power, It so-", Cutte interrupts, "Your crazy.. ugh, damn, my arm is bleeding from that..did he attack with his own blood?", he then squeezes his hand, "How are we going to catch that?". The female brushes her hair with her claws saying, "Maybe he just needs a memory jogging, maybe.. an old friend", she grins, "I'm interested on what his reaction will be. We just need to break him enough". Cutte looked confused, "What old friend, it's only three of u-", The female stops him with her paw, "I've got access to things, lets just keep it at that", she smiles. Cutte just shrugs, looking at Ecnart. The three disappear from the distance, and there is less roaring from the creature Xackt became. There is then silence. Then the sandy winds went back to normal. Windy, sandy desert.


	2. For an Eye

Surrounding in darkness, there is a bright light, with a voice calling. Can't make out the words. It sounds like it wants to help.

At a mildly windy desert in the middle of nowhere, Xackt has been laying on the sand. He slowly gains consciousness, getting off from his stomach to sit and starts rubbing his eyes, moving in a dizzy motion. It has already been a day since he was awakened and attacked. "What... happened? Where am I again?". He makes a very down expression as he looks at the sky then around him before he started to stand up on his legs. Wondering where he should start walking over to, he when towards a random direction. He started wondering about the dream he had earlier, the light with a voice. Xackt stares at the sand as he feels his right arm is aching, squeezing it with his left paw. He still thinks about what happened with those three other hostile creatures that were after them, hoping they don't bother him again.

After sometime of thinking to himself, Xackt saw a figure towards the direction he was going. The figure was also walking towards him. Xackt couldn't make out his face too well, his eyes were still burred, but he kept on walking toward till he was within 15 feet. "...Who are you.. is someone there?", Xackt asks.  
The figure turns around, "Well, hello old friend." Xackt carefully stares and sees it is a reddish-orange goat-like creature, and he had the same eyes as him. Xackt shows no expression towards him, then looking away at the floor "I don't know you...Who are you?". The goat-like creature then showed signs of hostility, showing his teeth abit. "What? You don't reme-" He runs at Xackt and grabs him by his clothing, the neck area, breathing heavily with anger. "You.. son of a... and I thought I'd have my revenge. How can you just up and forget EVERYTHING you did?! Huh?". Xackt just stares at the yelling creature with no expression. The creature then drops him on the floor, looking all pissed and points his finger, "Well, it doesn't matter because I'm not allowed to kill you... at least not yet. But for now, I can have fun using you as a punching bag". He points his paws toward Xackt, as the goat makes a menacing face. Xackt just stands back up and stares at him and asks, "What do you want from me?". The goat smiles slowly, as then out of nowhere, the goat creature shot out a burst of flames from his paws straight at Xackt, like a huge flamethrower.

Xackt fell to the floor, with such torturing pain, as his body had bubbles boiling around him and blood started dripping into the sand under him. His eyes started to widen as he grinds his teeth, trying to get up. The goat walks up to him and points his paw at Xackt again, "I.. want you to suffer, ha..Hahaha!". He shoots another dose of flames towards Xackt and he starts to yell. The goat stops and then stomps in Xackt's chest. "My, that looks really painful there. Your starting to melt away, well, kinda." He then blows smoke at his face and smiles, "Well, just in case it rings a bell, the names Phury." Xackt pushes at Phury's leg, but the immense pain from being burned weakened him. Phury blows smoke from his nose and chuckles, "Aw, well aren't you cute, still acting all innocent, still as weak as every. Well, your friends aren't here to save you this time." He steps of of Xackt and grabs his neck, lifting him up, then positioning his paw towards him. Xackt started to look worried. Phury laughs through his nose with smoke, "Whats wrong, not afraid of fire are you?". He then smiles and shoots another dose of flames at Xackt.

Xackt bites his lip as he struggles and grabs Phury's claws away but the flames were melting his grip and his body started melting blood into the floor. For a second, Xackt felt terror and intense pain. Phury then stopped, and squeezed Xackt's neck, some of the blood spreading on his arm. Xackt started to cry abit, but no tears would come out. Phury bares his fangs, "Yeah, that's right, now you know who's boss. Now I'm enjoying this." Xackt started to fall unconscious, still struggling out of the goats grab, but everything was going dark for him. "Somebody.. please..help" All Xackt could see in his mind was a beautiful diamond falling, then hitting the floor.

Phury was satisfied, still squeezing Xackt's neck abit even after falling unconscious. But then, suddenly, Xackt's body burst with blood at Phury's face which caused him to fall back and rub his eyes with one arm, "Ugh, What the?!". His other arm, his paw still holding onto Xackt's neck, he wasn't there anymore, just a pile of more blood, dripping unto the sand. "What is this?", the goat asks as he stares forward. Xackt's body was laying on the sand, still with bubbly steaming texture on his body. Some of his bones started showing from the excessive melting, the blood started growing larger. Xackt started to stand up and stared at Phury with the same sad expression" The goat just stared with confusion, "Heh... what?" Xackt then showed signs of struggling as he grabbed own of his own head, as if he was trying to keep his sanity. The desert's wind started blowing more for a second, but then completely stopped. Xackt was still, slowly moving his paw down from his eye, then his expression change from terror and sadness, to a angered one. His body then just vanished from his spot, leaving Phury baffled, his eyes widening, totally speechless. Xackt was now standing beside the surprised goat, with no expression again, but his eyes then showed hatred as he lunged with paw at Phury's face.

The goat quickly blew fired at his direction but Xackt was not there anymore. He panicked and then felt a sharp pain on his back, causing him to fall on his knees, into his face. Phury gritted his teeth, facing around to see Xackt behind him. "W-what the hell is..this?!", he yells, falling back from surprise. Xackt stares at him with a clam face, "I... know you.." He steps on Phury and bends down to his face. Phury smiles, "Oh yea, did you remember what you did-", Xackt interrupts him. "No... what you..did", then Phury stops smiling and sweats. Xackt's eye showed hatred and next, he prepared his paw at Phury' face as a black knife with a crimson red outline appear from his paw pad. Xackt then jammed his paw with the weapon into Phury's eye. The goat screamed in agony, he starts squirming trying to escape Xackt's hold, but Xackt then grabbed his neck with his left paw. He starts twisting the knife jammed in Phury's eye, "You!.. Son of a Bitch, I'll Kill You!" He grabs Xackt's arm, but then Xackt pulls away. Phury covers his eye to keep the blood from escaping, and starts yelling out a bunch of gibberish. He starts curling and rolling in pain while Xackt backs away and starts to feel a sharp pain in his head. Phury's body then started to disappear, as if warped by some power. "N-no, I'm not.. done here yet, don't bring me back, Ugh!" The goat was then gone. Some mysterious force took him away.

Xackt fell to the floor, with a huge headache, moaning loudly as his forehead hit the sand. "Whats..wr-wrong with...me?" He lays on his side and stares at his paw with the knife sticking out, bit it slowly sinks in. As he wonders, he falls asleep, tired from all the pain and torture from the flames he endured. The winds soothed through his fur helped him rest.


End file.
